Starting
by bearpaw
Summary: Simba and the gang met nala and have there first adventure to the outlands as they start ther mor adventure and trouble


Chapter 1 simba pov

Simba was the prince of the pride lands he had 4 friends Mijo, Tojo, nevah, and tama but his friend tama had a cousin that move with her mother to their pride that died simba never met before. Nala is so fun yawl but she is shy around new people she was a princess. Tama why don't you bring her? What makes she will want to come. Just ask. Okay simba what you like her or something. Tama that is stupid how would I like her and never met her. Hay you the only one that is rushing me. Fine sorry just ask. Okay that sound a little better. As she ran off we got bored let's play tag. Okay. I guess. Oh well. as I was after Mijo I seen tama but didn't see her cuz but I was focusing tama Mijo move on the side and I fell tumbling on strange figure. Ouch. Sorry I didn't see you as I look at her skin was a pale tan and had no tuff like tama did with blue and greenish eyes. Hello I aaam nala. She mange to talk out. I am prince simba. Are you okay nala she jump behind her as more cubs came. Nala meet my friends Simba, Mijo, nevah, and tojo. Hello guys. She said again quietly. So nala tell them about you. okay I was princess had older brother name mica he look like mom and I look like my dad. Then I guess she found we were all looking at her and got behind tama. Oh come nala let's play tag. Okay. And guess quick. What? You are it simba tag her. Hay as she ran for tama she was a good dodger so she went after me we tumble down a hill she was on top. pin ya! What was that? Me and my brother played that game. Like this as I flip but she is still on top. Nice try. Than let me try! All I seen was a flash of tannish brown small figure. I look over it was nevah I never like him at all he got on my nerve and he didn't like me either. Good job nevah. As they laid there I got tired of it okay you two let's finish this game as simba touch nevah. Okay. So few more hours we all went home to go to sleep. Nala! I saw a lioness coming. Hay mom tama showed me some friends in the pride lands. That is great thank you tama. No problem aunt fina. Okay your mom is waiting for you. mom can I slept out on pride rock. Okay. As we all walk in side I stayed with nala. Hay simba. So tell me what happen to your pride. We were ambush by hyenas I was going to be killed but my brother fought back and I hid. Oh she begin to cry sorry I ask. It is okay so tell me about you. nothing really I like exploring, playing, and very friendly. I love going exploring. You do hay you want to go to the outlands. Sure I was mad for. As we talk all night and finally went to sleep. I woke up early and saw her sleep she look cute when she restful nala wake up. What. Come on to the outlands. Okay as she woke up. Where are you going this early. Hay zazu. Who is he can we eat him. I wish but he is my dad advisor akk babysitter of the prince. we are going to the water pond. Okay that is where you should be when I tell your dad. Okay zazu now buzz off as we made it down home to the water hole and I wave at zazu. He looks annoying. I like you already girl. Then a few hours my new friends came out. nala there you are girl. Guess what me and simba are going to the outlands. Well can we join this little trip. Sure as we walk I was in front I see nevah with nala she was blushing I listen. Nala you have nice eyes and smile. Thank you. nala come here. Sure. As she made her way up there to me I look back at nevah smiling he gave me a nasty look. What simba? You take your first look at it. Wow it is wonderful. Creepy! We can get in trouble guys let's turn back. You can but we are going. Okay. As we walk simba this is so cool. As we walk more look at that what is it! I bet it is mud. No that is too dark. I'll see. As tama put her hand in. I am stuck help! As nala and us group in we pull and then we all fell in we were stuck help. I am to pretty to die. I told you coming here was bad idea. Now that was a show! We all heard laughter we look it was zazu. Did you follow us. No I was patrolling with your dad. Help please! Okay let me get your father. Oh my gosh we are in so much trouble. Few minutes dad came with a mad look. Simba and cub. My dad got us out simba you are ground it for 1 week. Dad we sorry. I know let's go. As we walk home waiting for our mothers punishments. Nala and tama what happen. They were in the outlands playing in muck that is very stick and pulls you down. Nala you are ground for three days and tama the same let's go to her now. As simba walk in for sleep the next day was boring. I am so bored we was only ground it for a day. Me few hours look here is my mom now. You can come out nevah. Bye guys. His mom never gives him the right grounding than I see nala I got to my stance and I jump we tumble. Pin ya simba. Man you got to teach me that. Simba can I talk to you. sure what. I like tama but I don't think she like me. why not. Have you heard she always calling me girlie and weak. She messing with you. can you make me sure bro. this is what we are going to do okay. Should we let nala on this. No she a girl they till things okay. Sure then few weeks came we were free. Okay here is plan now go. Hay tama ready to fight. You want to fight me softly. Y-y-yes. Okay ready sat go as they tumble and land on their backs. You alright I can't call you grille anymore. Tama you are cute when you smile. She smile thank you tojo that is really nice. Look at that butterfly it is so cute. I see cuter. Like what tojo what can be cuter. You tama I-i-i-i… like you. you do. Yes I like you too. Do you want to go out with me. sure. I will let you be by yourself simba said soft and found nala with nevah I hate that she was blushing. Hay nala. Hi simba. Well I got to go see you later nala. So what do you want to do. You can teach me how to pin. Okay I guess alright young one you wait tell your fighter land on you like this and find a any opening you can find and bam. Okay like this as we tumble I got on top pin ya. Not for long. As we flip trip and kiss me. sorry simba I didn't mean to. It is okay hay nala you want to be my best friend. Sure thing simba. Alright. And this is when the adventures really begin!


End file.
